1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a DC/DC converter apparatus connected between two electric power devices and including upper and lower arm devices, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a DC/DC converter that can adjust a dead time provided between the connection periods of the upper and lower arm devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DC/DC converter is conventionally known, which alternately turns on and off two switching devices in each switching cycle for control of increasing voltage (see International Publication No. WO 02/093730, for example). In the DC/DC converter disclosed in the International Publication No. WO 02/093730, both switching devices are turned on/off with a dead time provided therebetween (see “Abstract” in the International Publication No. WO 02/093730). The dead time is provided since if the two switching devices are turned on simultaneously, a short circuit may be established to cause excessive current to pass through the circuit, thereby leading to problems such as breakdown of the switching devices and other devices connected to the DC/DC converter.
However, due to the dead time, the above-mentioned DC/DC converter cannot keep one of the switching devices ON throughout the entire switching cycle. In other words, two electric power devices cannot be coupled without any dead time (which state will be referred to herein as “directly coupled”), if the DC/DC converter is disposed between the electric power devices.